


Sunset Kiss

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie and her friends visit the beach and she meets norman and she cant resist his charms and they have sex in the beach house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Kiss

Sunset Kiss  
(A Norman One-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM CARRIE TANT

Carrie stared into the mirror inside the lush beach house. She had no idea why she agreed to come along in the first place. Finally getting some time off work and here she was, trying to decide what bikini to put on. One of the down sides to having big breast...they were hard to stuff into a two piece without falling out every five seconds. It was a nightmare.   
She had been talked into a vacation at the beach with her best friend and a bunch of her other friends that she didnt get to see that often. The beach was nice but she was the only single one in her group and that left her out on most things. Always being alone could get to you after awhile. Charlie, her best friend had said this was her chance to get out and meet someone new. What sucked even more is that Charlie was a very handsome gay man who had a sexier boyfriend and rubbed it in her face. She adored them but she still felt lonely.  
Finally settling on one that had tiny martini glasses on it she put on her flip flops, grabbed her hat and shades and went outside. The beach house was hers for the whole weekend, just in case she got lucky as Charlie said. What she really needed was a drink, lots and lots of them.  
Everyone was gathered around a small campfire, beer and other alcohol was being passed around and she grabbed the first thing she could and downed it quickly.   
“There you are, took you long enough.” Charlie scolded her.  
“Oh shut up, when you have tits this big its hard to make them fit into this small ass thing.” She growled back, unable to keep glaring she smiled and punched him in the arm.  
“We need to find you a man, get rid of some of that excess tension.”  
Carrie rolled her eyes, taking off down the beach to try and escape him but he just followed closely, “oh come on, i have a friend from work who is coming and im sure he would love to meet you.”  
She glared at him, “oh yeah, is he sexy?” she joked.  
“Oh way sexy, if i was single id tap that in an instant.”  
Carrie doubled over laughing knowing it was true, “okay fine, where is he then?” she looked around the almost empty beach seeing only other couples.  
“Oh im sure he is here already, keep a look out. Going to get a beer.” He left her on the beach alone.  
Carrie groaned and sat down in a beach chair near the water. Kicking off her shoes and letting the waves wash over her feet. This was going to be one long weekend.  
She heard footsteps behind her, “go away Charlie, this sexy man is just a myth..i think all the good ones are gay.”  
A deep voice sounded behind her, “oh i dont think thats true at all.”   
She jumped up and turned around, seeing the sexiest man she had ever seen. He was about three inches taller than her, dark brown hair coming down to his chin, his perfect smile tilted up in a smirk. She lost her breath looking at his shoulders, so wide...she could see her legs drapped over the back of them.  
“Uh..sorry i thought you were Charlie.”  
He chuckled, “thats fine, but no im not gay. My name is Norman.” He stuck his hand out for her to shake.  
She shook his hand, seeing how long and wide his fingers were, not thoughts she should be having about a stranger... “sorry about that, im Carrie. Nice to meet you.” She motioned to the other chair, “you wann a join me?”  
He nodded and handed her one of the two beers he was carrying and sat down beside her.  
*  
Norman liked her already, the snappy attitude matched his entirely. But what his friend neglected to mention was just how beautiful she was, she was a little shorter than him but not by much, her brown hair shined in the light of the setting sun, her brown eyes wide as she looked at him.  
“So you having guy trouble?” he joked with her.  
She smiled, “you could say that, not enough time i guess.”   
He nodded, “i get that, its hard to find the time to date anymore. There are a lot of fake people out there, it makes it hard.”  
It sure did, he thought to himself. Shifting his beer between his legs to help block it out, he couldnt remember the last time he got hard this quickly, didnt help that her breasts were barely contained by the small bikini top.   
“Uh, my eyes are up here Norman..” she sounded amused.  
He realized he had been staring at her breasts for while now and she caught him, “shit, sorry..well not really but it was rude.”  
Carrie laughed, “yeah i figured, hard to keep them under control anyways.”  
Now it was his turn to laugh at her. And handed her another beer. They sat that way for hours, just getting to know each other. Not worrying about anyone else besides them and the sun had already left the sky, leaving the moonlight shining on them.  
He was quickly feeling the alcohol, not drunk but enough to make him brave. He sat up and leaned over to her, catching her mid sentence with his lips, kissing her briefly. He pulled back and waited, he was either gonna get slapped or she would do it again..  
She looked shocked but tossed her beer aside and pulled him on top of her, kissing him back just as deep. Their tongues swirling together, his cock hard and ready, rubbing against the thin material of her bikini bottoms. He heard whistling from up ahead and pulled away.  
“Shit they are watching..”  
“Come this way, i have the beach house to myself.” She pulled his hand and he followed, kicking off his shoes and his shirt before she opened the door.   
Once inside she jumped on him, wrapping her long legs around his hips, her pussy rubbing against him. Norman gripped her ass and ground himself against her, hearing her moan into his neck, biting and kissing everywhere she could find.   
“God you are beautiful...” he said and kissed her lips, walking them over to the big bed in the middle of the room and plopping down on the bed with her straddling him. She pushed him back against the bed and kissed down his chest, licking his nipples and letting her nails rake against his skin.  
Norman moaned and watched her kiss down to his cock, rubbing her face against his shorts, “fuck you got me so hard right now.”  
She smiled up at him, “thats the point Norman..”  
He smiled and pulled her up, pulling the ties that held her bottoms on, they fell off and he tossed them aside, “wanna taste you, come sit on my face.” He groaned and helped her straddly his face, her hands on the headboard to hold herself up, he rose up and licked her quickly, “come on, you smell so fuckin good.”  
Carrie moaned and lowered herself onto his waiting tongue, he opened his mouth and let her ride him, her sensual movements enough to drive him crazy, the way she felt on him, the way she tasted was too much. His hand dropped down and he started to stroke himself, faster and faster each time she moved..  
“God im close...”  
“Ride me baby, cum on my cock.” He said and pulled her back down, kissing her so she could get the taste of her juices. She hovered above him, her pussy so wet it was dripping down, “fuck me Carrie..”  
She sat down hard, taking him all the way in on one thrust. She screamed and started to bounce wildly on his cock. Norman moaned and watched her as she fucked him hard, her breasts bouncing all around him. He leaned up and caught one nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard.   
“Fuck...your so big..” she moaned and he gripped her ass to help her slide up and down one him.  
“Yes but you can take it all cant ya, your tight little pussy taking every inch of me..”  
“Oh yes, fuck im close already Norman..”   
“So am i baby, cum for me..come on...let me feel it.” He moaned and thrust up into her hard and fast, rubbing her clit and sucking her neck. “Right there...!” she screamed and came hard, coating him and the bed.   
“fuck youre so damn sexy...bite me!” Norman begged her and she bit him hard on the neck just as he came. Spurting inside her, flooding her. He moaned and stilled his hips, letting her fall against his chest so he could kiss her.  
“Fuck this vacation was so worth it.’ Carrie said and rolled off, pulling him snug behind her.  
“We own Charlie and apology.” Norman joked and they both started to laugh.   
“Yes we do, we owe him alot.”


End file.
